


Mon amour.

by Lamama



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamama/pseuds/Lamama
Summary: Họ đã gặp lại nhau vào một đêm của rất nhiều năm sau. Cùng rất nhiều điều muốn nói.





	Mon amour.

**Author's Note:**

> Tên fic có nghĩa là "Người thương" trong tiếng Việt. Vì fic được viết theo ngôi thứ ba lấy góc nhìn của France (và gần cuối có xen của Jeanne) và đó cũng là từ khóa của fic luôn nên tui nghĩ mình muốn đặt cho fic một cái tên thể hiện rõ nhất cảm xúc của hai người về nhau, dù tui không thực sự để họ nói thành lời, mặt đối mật. Cuối cùng thì tui chỉ là muốn viết một câu chuyện về mối tình giữa France và Jeanne d' Arc thôi - họ có quá nhiều điều để nuối tiếc, và nuối tiếc nhất có lẽ là nỗi lòng chưa thể tỏ bày nên dù âm dương cách biệt vẫn không thể ngừng nhung nhớ, theo đuổi mối tình mà họ cho là "vô vọng" ấy (người còn sống và kẻ đã chết, quốc gia và con người); tui muốn cho họ một cái kết (tạm gọi là) HE nên cái fic này đã ra đời :v

France đã có một giấc mơ.

Trong giấc mơ, có một hương lúa chín thơm ngát đầy hoài niệm dẫn dắt anh đến với một cố nhân. Mùi hương từ mái tóc vàng ấy.. mái tóc của người con gái anh yêu mến, cũng là người con gái anh mang nợ từ rất nhiều năm về trước. Một người anh không thể quên.

Bóng hình quen thuộc dần hiện rõ hơn. Đó là một cô gái. Thiếu nữ tóc vàng khoác trên mình là bộ giáp, bên hông giắt gươm, một tay còn cầm lá cờ thêu đóa huệ vàng – biểu tượng hoàng gia năm nào. Cô đứng đằng xa, ánh hào quang tỏa ra che đi gương mặt thanh tú, từ sau lưng như thấp thoáng thứ gì như đôi cánh đang dang rộng. Khắp không gian có những chiếc lông vũ bay lơ lửng, nhưng ngay khi France chạm tay, chúng lập tức biến mất. Như thể có thiên thần nào hạ phàm.. và khung cảnh này chẳng khác gì một thiên thần.

Anh biết rõ đó là ai. Giọng anh không ngừng run rẩy.

"Là.. em..? Jeanne?"

Dù đây chỉ là giấc mơ của anh, song anh tin… người đang đứng trước anh hiện tại không phải là do tâm thức của anh tạo ra mà thực sự là cô ấy, dù nghe có vẻ hoang đường. Nhưng anh không có dũng khí đối mặt với cô sau những gì đã xảy ra. Một kẻ đã chìm vào bóng tối như anh không được phép hướng mắt về phía ánh sáng rực rỡ là cô. Nên, để ánh mắt không chạm đến cô, anh cúi đầu, gương mặt hơi ngoảnh đi; mái tóc vàng để xõa không để lộ nét mặt làm anh có một vẻ âu sầu khác thường.

"Nếu ngày ấy tôi từ chối em gia nhập ba quân, có lẽ em đã không…"

France lẩm bẩm. Vết thương lòng vốn chưa bao giờ lành lại rỉ máu thêm một lần nữa. Những kí ức từ tháng năm xưa cũ ùa về làm con tim anh đau nhói – năm đó, cũng vì anh mà cô phải chịu oan uổng; giờ đây khi gặp lại, hồi ức yên ngủ trỗi dậy cùng mặc cảm tội lỗi khiến anh không còn dám chạm mắt cô lần nữa.

"Tôi đã làm tất cả những gì mình có thể để bù đắp lại… em đã được xóa tội phù thủy, em trở thành anh hùng của nước Pháp, giáo hội đã phong thánh cho em,… nhưng tôi biết chúng không thể nào bù lại được cho sinh mạng đã mất của em, bù lại cho sai lầm của tôi. Nên.. em muốn làm gì… tôi cũng…"

Cô có thể giận anh, có thể căm hận anh, anh hoàn toàn hiểu được. Anh đã chờ đợi từ cô một cơn thịnh nộ, những lời rủa xả trách móc sau tất cả những gì anh đã làm với cô. Vì nó xứng đáng với anh. Nhưng rốt cuộc, trái với suy đoán, cô không làm cả. Cô chỉ đứng từ xa đó, và dù hai mắt không hề giao nhau, anh biết cô đang dõi mắt theo anh.. cùng sự tĩnh lặng, chúng đè nặng lên trái tim anh khiến anh càng thêm dày vò hơn. Anh nghe được nhịp tim mình đập từng tiếng thình thịch rối loạn, lồng ngực càng lúc càng bức bối. Để kiềm chế mặc cảm bản thân, anh siết chặt tay, móng găm vào lòng bàn tay sâu đến độ máu ứa ra, tạo thành nỗi đau để anh bình ổn cảm xúc.

Nhưng nỗi đau ấy chỉ hiện trong một thoáng rồi biến mất. Máu dường như cũng ngừng chảy và vết thương cũng có vẻ lành lại. Thay vào đó, vương trên tay anh là một cảm giác rất ấm áp, rất dịu dàng đến kì lạ. Anh khẽ liếc mắt nhìn rồi không khỏi kinh ngạc khi nhận ra hơi ấm đó chính là từ bàn tay của cô.

"Jeanne..!"

  
Anh cố gắng rút tay, nhưng Jeanne đã nắm chặt lấy bàn tay anh không buông. Rồi bàn tay ấy chuyển lên gương mặt anh và kéo nó xuống để anh và cô chạm mắt nhau, hành động rất nhanh khiến anh không kịp phản ứng. Đến khi nhận ra, anh đã không thể quay đi, chỉ có thể nhìn thằng vào mắt cô như cô mong muốn. Không có gì thay đổi cả… Từ khí chất, dáng vẻ đến tính cách… Tất cả vẫn như xưa. Cô đang ở đây, trước mặt anh, chạm vào anh và sống động hơn bao giờ hết. Cứ như thể cô vẫn còn sống vậy.

Đôi mắt lam trong veo như trời thu vẫn mạnh mẽ và kiên cường như ngày nào làm anh càng thấy thêm ân hận, song cô chẳng có vẻ gì là để tâm tới điều đó. Hàng mày nhíu chặt của cô ngay khi bắt gặp sắc tím đôi mắt anh liền dãn dần ra, nét mặt trở nên dịu dàng hơn rất nhiều, thậm chí còn có cả vui mừng. Gò má cô hơi ửng lên, đôi môi hồng khẽ cong thành nụ cười xinh đẹp, rạng ngời tựa gió xuân, trong mắt chứa chan biết bao yêu thương trìu mến. Rồi cô cất lời, giọng trong trẻo và tràn đầy sức sống:

"Cuối cùng em cũng có thể gặp lại người, Tổ quốc của em."

Một lời nói, cảm xúc kìm nén bỗng chốc vỡ òa. Kể cả khi đôi mắt anh có ý né tránh, trái tim anh lại không thể kìm lòng khi nghe thấy giọng nói của cô. Mắt anh bỗng chốc nhòe đi. Đã phải rất nhiều năm rồi anh mới xúc động mạnh như vậy, lệ tuôn rơi ướt đẫm, người không ngừng run rẩy, cổ họng cũng không nén được thanh âm nghẹn ngào.

"Jeanne.. tôi… tôi rất xin lỗi… Tôi biết… dù nói lời này với em.. b-bao nhiêu cũng không đủ.. bởi tôi n-nợ em quá nhiều… nhưng… nhưng tại sao… tại sao vậy, Jeanne? Tại sao.. em không oán hận? Sao em.. em lại cười với tôi.. như vậy? Em lại n-nhìn tôi.. bằng ánh mắt ấy..?"

Trông thấy France nức nở, có lẽ ngay đến Jeanne cũng không thể vui tươi mà dường như cô cảm nhận được nỗi đau của anh hòa chung nhịp đập với nỗi đau cô chôn giấu suốt nhiều năm qua. Cô vẫn giữ nụ cười hiền hậu song thoảng nét u buồn, bàn tay lướt qua làn da đẫm nước của anh để choàng ra sau và ôm anh thật chặt, đôi cánh phía sau khẽ nâng cô lên để anh vùi mặt vào lồng ngực cô, ngăn đi tiếng nấc chực bật ra. Cô vuốt ve mái tóc anh như vỗ về một đứa trẻ, lại khẽ thì thầm: "Suốt thời gian qua, người vì em mà hành hạ bản thân đến thế sao?" Âm điệu của cô giờ đây nhuốm chút đau thương, nơi đáy mắt xen lẫn yêu thương là bi ai đau đớn, "Trông thấy người thế này, em đau lòng quá đỗi."

"Vì tôi.. mà em…" Anh vẫn không ngừng rên rỉ, "Tôi…"

"Francis à, " Cô lặng lẽ nói, "Chiến đấu cho Tổ quốc kiêu hãnh là vinh dự của em, gặp được người trong đời lại là may mắn Chúa dành tặng em. Cuộc đời em như vậy, dù ngắn ngủi nhưng cũng đã rất viên mãn rồi nên em không hề ân hận chút nào. Bởi vậy, xin người đừng trách cứ bản thân thêm nữa - đó không phải lỗi của người hay của Chúa mà là lựa chọn của riêng em. Người đã đau khổ rất nhiều, đúng không? Ngần ấy năm… cũng đã quá đủ rồi. Kể cả khi người không day dứt, em vẫn nguyện lòng vì người hi sinh không hối tiếc, vì đó là sứ mệnh của một người con nước Pháp như em chứ không chỉ vì Chúa đã chọn."

"Nhưng em phải chịu hỏa thiêu… cũng vì tôi chấp thuận để em chinh chiến… Tôi biết em giả trang nam giới.. nhưng không nói.. Nếu họ biết em là nữ, có lẽ.. có lẽ.. em đã có thể sống một cuộc sống yên bình hơn… Có lẽ.."

" Nếu người muốn an ủi em," Cô vuốt ve mái tóc France, mỗi cái chạm như chứa đựng biết bao hồi ức bồi hồi. Ngay cả cô lúc này giọng cũng đã có chút không thể kìm nén khi thấy France khổ sở như vậy – về một điều mà cô chưa bao giờ đổ tội hay oán trách anh cả. "Người có thể vì em mà nở nụ cười được không? Bởi nước mắt không nên là cho Tổ quốc mến yêu của em... Khi em chỉ muốn người được hạnh phúc..."

Anh thật sự không xứng đáng được yêu mến bởi một người con gái như Jeanne.

Có rất nhiều câu hỏi tại sao mà anh muốn nói với cô, cũng như rất nhiều lời cảm ơn và xin lỗi anh nợ cô từ rất rất nhiều năm trước ấy, nhưng anh chẳng thể cất lời. Bởi cô không cho phép anh khi còn đang ở trong vòng tay ôm siết của cô – những lời ấy, cô đều cảm thấy chỉ là thừa thãi mà thôi. Cô đã nhận từ anh quá đủ.. và không cần thêm những lời lẽ anh tự làm tổn thương mình nữa, cô muốn anh chỉ cần nghĩ đến hạnh phúc của bây giờ, hạnh phúc mà anh từng có cũng như xứng đáng được nhận trong tương lai. Anh đã bị trói buộc bởi quá khứ quá lâu và cần được giải thoát – cô muốn sự xuất hiện lần này của mình không phải để hành hạ anh mà ngược lại, phá bỏ sợi xích giam chân anh trong bóng tối và nói với anh tất cả những điều cần nói, những điều họ đã bỏ lỡ trong kiếp trước.

"… Tôi…Jeanne, có lẽ tôi… không có tư cách… đ-để nói điều này, nhưng…"

"Suỵt…"

Lời cần nói nhất, tự Jeanne đã đặt ngón trỏ lên môi France và ấn thật nhẹ.

"Những lời ấy, em đã nhận được từ người cả rồi. Người không cần phải nói cho em nữa đâu.. Bởi giờ đến lượt em cho người câu trả lời người đã trông đợi trăm năm qua."  
Cô buông anh ra, nụ cười bừng sáng trên gương mặt và đôi mắt xinh đẹp sáng ngời hân hoan. Niềm hạnh phúc như trào dâng trong người con gái bé nhỏ ấy và lan tỏa khắp không gian. Hãy nói rằng tình yêu của cô cũng rực rỡ, bao la và ấm áp vô ngần như chính cô vậy, tựa vầng thái dương vĩnh hằng không bao giờ tắt, luôn luôn sưởi ấm cõi lòng đã sớm nguội lạnh của anh ngay cả trong một "giấc mơ" hư ảo. Rồi không nói lời nào, cô chậm rãi rút ra một đóa hồng nhung, cánh hoa mềm mại lướt qua bờ môi anh tựa cái hôn, trao đi yêu thương chứa chan trong lòng. Còn anh, anh vui sướng trong kinh ngạc, không thể nói nên lời, chỉ có thể đứng yên sững sờ nhìn cô mà không thể tin được hiện thực trước mắt.

Một đóa hoa thay vạn lời nói. "Người ví em như mặt trời, nhưng chính người mới là thái dương, còn em chỉ như một đóa hướng dương trong một rừng hướng dương luôn hướng về người." Jeanne thủ thỉ, "Em biết em sẽ chẳng bao giờ có thể về bên người được nữa nên em vốn chẳng dám mộng tưởng, sợ rằng lời em nói sẽ là sợi dây kìm bước chân người.. Dù em rất muốn ích kỷ như vậy, song nghĩ đến người đã vì em nhiều thế nào, em lại không đành lòng nhìn người khổ sở thêm vì kẻ đã ra đi như em. Người đáng ở bên một ai đấy tốt hơn là em.. nên người hãy buông tay đi thôi, hãy bước tiếp, vì cuộc sống của người hãy còn trải dài trước mắt, không giống như kẻ sinh mệnh đã tàn là em. Em cũng đã hiểu lòng người và em rất hạnh phúc khi được đáp trả người chung một nhịp con tim… Vậy nên xin người cứ giữ lại lời ấy trong tim như một chút kỉ niệm về em – người con gái đã từng bước qua đời người – để người đừng quên em, vậy đã là mãn nguyện lắm rồi.."

_Chỉ cần người còn nhớ… là đủ cho em, mon amour._

"Cảm ơn người vì tất cả. Giờ phút ly biệt đã tới, em chỉ còn một ước nguyện cuối cùng… xin người thực hiện. Xin người hãy ban ân huệ cuối cho thiếu đã chiến đấu vì nước Pháp này, như món quà cảm tạ thay cho hi sinh của em."

Lúc này, bóng Jeanne đã dần mờ đi, báo hiệu thời gian cho cô ở nơi đây không còn nhiều nữa. Đôi cánh cứ dang rộng thêm dần, ánh sáng quanh không gian sau lưng cô ngày càng thêm chói mắt, làm lóa mắt anh không thể thấy rõ cô được nữa, bóng hình chỉ còn mờ mờ ảo ảo, nửa thực nửa hư. Chỉ có giọng nói dịu dàng của cô vang vọng, gấp gáp. Biết rằng khoảnh khắc cô còn ở bên anh chỉ còn là những giây ngắn ngủi, dù không biết cô muốn gì, anh cũng lập tức đồng ý: "Chỉ cần là em, dù là gì, thề có Chúa, tôi cũng sẽ giúp em hoàn thành!"

"Nếu người đã thề trước Chúa…"

Câu chữ của cô đứt quãng dần.

".. nhất định.. người… phải sống thật tốt…vì em, người…nhé..?"

Ánh sáng chói lòa, anh loạng choạng, không thể đứng vững được nữa, hai mắt theo phản xạ nhắm nghiền. Khi mở mắt ra, anh đã quay trở lại phòng mình ở thủ đô Paris, trên chiếc giường anh nằm ngủ mỗi đêm. Người anh ướt đẫm mồ hôi, khuôn mặt còn in dấu lệ. Hành động đầu tiên anh làm là vội vã nhìn quanh quất để tìm kiếm một dấu hiệu nào đó của cô, nhưng đây chỉ là căn phòng bình thường của anh, với chai rượu vang để ở đầu giường và một ly rượu uống dở. À phải, anh có làm một vài ly rượu – nhiều hơn thường ngày – để dễ chìm vào giấc ngủ hơn. Giờ thì anh thấy cảm thấy đầu mình hơi ong ong, choáng váng, nhưng chắc chắn không phải do uống rượu – anh biết tửu lượng mình khá đủ để uống cỡ ba bốn chai rượu mà không say hay mệt mỏi – nên có thể cơn đau này là do giấc mơ anh vừa mộng thấy. Anh đã gặp lại Jeanne.. Dù là giấc mộng của anh nhưng từng cái nhìn, từng cử chỉ, từng âm điệu ấy quá thật – chúng càng củng cố cho niềm tin Jeanne đã thực sự hiện về trong lốt một thiên thần mà anh dự cảm bằng trực giác ban đầu.

  
Một cách vô thức, bàn tay anh quờ quạo quanh giường và bỗng dưng chạm phải một vật nhọn làm anh phải la "oái" một tiếng, xoay người kiểm tra. Cảm giác trên đầu ngón tay vừa rồi.. dường như là gai nhọn? Bằng bàn tay rỉ máu, anh cầm vật lạ kia soi dưới ánh trăng sáng tỏ. Đó là một đóa hồng nhung tươi thắm nhất anh từng thấy, và còn hơn thế: đó chính là đóa hồng cô trao anh trong giấc mơ kia.

Anh mừng rỡ, đôi mắt lại hơi nhòe đi vì lệ. Quả nhiên cô thực sự đã trở về gặp anh. Dù chỉ là trong phút chốc, song chừng đó là đủ để làm anh xúc động. Anh đã thực sự được cô ôm trong vòng tay, nhận những cái nhìn trìu mến, trông thấy đôi mắt đong đầy yêu thương, đón những nụ cười tươi đẹp tuyệt trần và nghe bên tai âm điệu thân thương ấy. Ôi…! Càng hạnh phúc hơn khi cả anh và cô đều hòa chung cảm xúc – anh thật không dám mơ rằng người con gái ấy vẫn chọn anh sau tất cả những gi đã xảy ra. Và còn hơn cả thanh âm trong im lặng ấy..

Đến phút cuối, lúc nào cô ấy cũng nghĩ về anh. Thậm chí chính cô lại là người bảo anh phải sống thật tốt. Điều này thật sự không hề dễ dàng khi tuy cô nói mình tha thứ cho anh, anh vẫn không thực sự thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn nhiều, bởi cuộc sống không còn cô với anh sống cho thật tốt nhiều khi là cái gì đó xa vời ngoài tầm với của anh. Song dù khó đến mấy, nay anh đã có lời hứa với cô. Một lời hứa mà anh đã nói rằng mình thề có Chúa, lại là với người thánh nữ Jeanne d' Arc nên anh không thể làm trái được. Bởi vậy dù trong lòng còn vướng bận, anh sẽ cố gắng sống tốt cho bản thân như cô muốn. _Jeanne đã nói là vì em ấy._ Anh không muốn làm cô thất vọng vì mình một lần nữa.

Tôi sẽ sống thật tốt, vì em.

_Mon amour._


End file.
